Melodytchi
Melodytchi (メロディっち Meroditchi) is originaly a character from the anime Tamagotchi!. She is a secondary character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life Before she came to Tamagotchi Town, she was given the Melody Violin by the Queen of Melody Land. She had become a classical violin star. When she came to Tamagotchi Town, she had made friends with Lovelitchi, Mametchi and others. During the Tama Heart Arc, she and Lovelitchi recieves Tama Profy as they retrieved the very first Tama Heart. During a Tamagotchi Season Finale, after the Tama Friends retrieved all 12 Ancient Tama Hearts, she help Kizunatchi save Tamagotchi Town from a egg-zombie disease. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders to be added.... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added.... Future Heroes Series Personality Melodytchi is very bright in personality. She is optimistic, friendly, fun-loving, confident and positive. She also likes sweet, meaning that she is a total sweet tooth. She likes doing actvities and is good at cheering her friends up. She's also very passionate about music. She also have faith in her friends, which is why Music Note Tama Heart, which is the Symbol of Faith chooses her. She cares for Lovelitchi, Moriritchi and the rest of her fellow FC Heroes. For a few times, she began to doubt her faifth in friendship and herself. One of the few instances is during the episodes focusing on her, in which she felt unsure of the relationship between her friends after gaining a vision of the Hate Dopant Incident. After the vision came true, she become distraught that she is not able to prevent it; this leads the Hate Dopant to affect her with the Sadness Ray. The said ray turn her into a regretful, hopeless, sorrowful and depressed Tamagotchi. It took Milly's comfort and reuniting with Lovelitchi and Moriritchi to restore her to her normal self. Since the events of that incident, however, she still doubted on the status of their friendship and fears that it would break again. After learning to properly use her Wufu Aura, she longer have her doubts and find her purpose of joining the team is to protect her friends, becoming more determinant in the process. In the original English audio, her dub voice speaks with a Spanish accent and speaks 7 languages (one of them being Spanish) while her original Japanese audio in the Japanese Dub includes speaking some English words. Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline She wore a purple overall and a dark blue/purple coloured hat with two ancient-like Tama Hearts on her hat. Without her Melody Hat, she has dark pink beads all around her cat-like ears. During the 10th Anniversary Extended PnF Universe Series Movie, she wore her first outfit, which is a pink dress. The only difference is that she didn't wear her quaver note necklace and the beamed note on her hat is replaced with a Tama Heart. Later in the second series, she later wore a combination of her first, second and third physical appearence. She mainly wear her read dress but she wore the melody charm from her second physical appearence and the Tama Heart from her second outfit. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a purple overall dress. Underneath, she wear a white long sleeve shirt. In each of the sleeves, there is an image of a quaver note. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she wears a violet dress with a quaver note in the middle. She also rewore her quaver note necklace. Relationships to be added... Background Information *Her character songs are Reverse/Re: birth and Missing Piece (alongside Lovelitchi and Moriritchi). more coming soon... Category:Fireside Crusaders Team